


"hajime says"

by mimimortis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Supreme Setter Squad of Chaos Universe, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis
Summary: Suga has a surprise planned for both his boyfriends even though one of them is on the other side of the world at college.--“What should I do to Tooru?” Suga asks, and Oikawa whines at the sound of his given name.“Suga, I want you-“Suga clicks his tongue. “No, that’s not how the game works.” Suga pauses and meets Iwaizumi’s gaze through the camera. In a honeyed tone and with purpose in his eyes, he says, “You must start everything with ‘Hajime says’”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: (seijoh_amour), HQ Thirstmas 2020





	"hajime says"

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to [ambini42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42) for always being there to beta read my smut, we both know you are much better at this

“Suga-chan, is the blindfold really necessary?” Oikawa says, shifting on the bed. He is sitting cross-legged, naked and tied up. Red rope outlines his pectoral muscles and fastens his arms behind his back. 

Suga doesn’t answer him. Instead, he crawls forward on the bed, watching Oikawa tense with anticipation as the bed dips and he gets closer. He runs his hand up Oikawa’s abs until it meets the binds. Lacing his fingers around the rope, he pulls Oikawa forward for their lips to meet. 

The kiss is hungry. Suga drags his tongue along Oikawa’s mouth, and the other parts his lips with a whimper, letting their tongues interlace. He takes Oikawa’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly as he pulls away. 

“Kou-” Suga places a finger on Oikawa’s lips and begins kissing along his jaw and down his neck. A guttural noise rises in Oikawa’s throat.

“Patience, Baby,” Suga whispers in his ear. Then, he backs away, leaving Oikawa flushed and pouting.

Suga doesn’t plan to keep the blindfold on long; he just needs a little time to set things up without Oikawa’s objections. He grabs the lube and a condom from their nightstand and places it on the bed. From the secret box he hides under Oikawa’s bed, he pulls the new vibrator he’d bought and syncs it to his phone. The final step before the fun can begin: video call Iwaizumi.

He pulls his laptop from his bag and returns to the bed. Suga places it in front of them, far enough that they both will be seen in the camera. 

A familiar musical ring fills the bedroom.

“Who are you calling, I’m na-“

“Hello.” Iwaizumi’s husky voice causes both their stomachs to do somersaults.

Iwaizumi blinks in silence as he registers the scene. Suga wears one of Iwaizumi’s t-shirts and stockings—and only that. He has positioned himself in front of the camera, obscuring Oikawa from view, but Iwaizumi still makes out the red of the rope he himself has been bound by on occasion.

Iwaizumi hadn’t realized what Suga’s plan was when he asked to video chat, but he is starting to suspect that he should have asked his roommates to not be home.

“Suga, what is your devious mind planning?” Iwaizumi asks, trying to get a better look at Oikawa behind him.

“Yes, I would like to know the same thing!” Oikawa pouts in the background.

Suga smirks. He brings a finger to his lips, telling Iwaizumi to be quiet. Then, Suga turns away to crawl towards Oikawa. He straddles the setter and slowly pulls off the blindfold.

Oikawa blinks, readjusting to the light in the room, and takes in the sight of Suga in the oversized shirt. Suga’s fingers lace into his hair, and their lips meet for a kiss. Oikawa licks into Suga’s mouth feverishly—trying to make up for the fact he can’t run his hands over the other man. 

When Suga tugs on Oikawa’s hair, the other complies to tilt his head, giving Suga access to his neck. Suga licks at the nape of Oikawa’s neck, and Oikawa feels the heat pool down as he melts under Suga’s mouth. A moan escapes and expands into the space around the pair. 

“Fuck——”

Iwaizumi’s voice pulls Oikawa from the trance Suga’s lips have put him under. He peers over Suga’s shoulder to see the other man on the screen, face red and biting his lip.

“I thought we could play a game of Hajime Says,” Suga informs them as he glances back at the camera. A pause from both his boyfriends fills the room, so he continues. “Hajime is going to tell me exactly what he wants me to do to  _ our _ sweet Tooru here... And also what he wants me to do to myself.”

“Shit.” Both of them swear at the same time, wondering how they ended up here with Suga and at the mercy of his fantasies, which, they must admit, have pulled their sex life out of the vanilla state it had been in.

“Did you download the app I asked you to?” Suga asks, and Iwaizumi nods, still unable to talk. “Very good. With that app you can control this...” Suga slides off Oikawa and grabs the vibrator to show Iwaizumi in the camera.

Iwaizumi swallows hard, eyes fixed on the device. Still unable to give Suga a verbal response, he nods again.

“Why don’t you get more comfortable and then we can start.”

The video shakes as Iwaizumi moves from his desk chair to the bed. During this time, Suga carefully turns Oikawa so that both of them are clearly visible by the camera. When Suga doesn’t give him attention in the way he had hoped, Oikawa pulls his lips into a pout and looks impatiently at Suga. 

Suga rolls his eyes, but ultimately decides that Oikawa looks too irresistible, tied up and flushed. He tugs on the ropes wrapped around Oikawa’s chest and pulls him forward so their lips meet. Their tongues interlace and Oikawa mewls when Suga gently nips at his bottom lip. The noise elicits a sharp intake of breath from Iwaizumi, who now sits in front of his own camera naked.

He releases the rope from his grip and sits back down on the bed, a teasing smile on his face as he turns back to the camera. Iwaizumi has his own very muscular body on display for the other two in bed on the other side of the world.

“What should I do to Tooru?” Suga asks, and Oikawa whines at the sound of his given name.

“Suga, I want you-“

Suga clicks his tongue. “No, that’s not how the game works.” Suga pauses and meets Iwaizumi’s gaze through the camera. In a honeyed tone and with purpose in his eyes, he says, “You must start everything with ‘Hajime says’”

Iwaizumi groans at the demand, committing to follow Suga’s rules without question. 

“Hajime says... to eat out Oikawa until he is begging for something  _ more _ .”

Suga wastes no time flipping Oikawa over; Oikawa’s shoulders and face press into the bed, ass on display for Suga. He spreads Oikawa’s cheeks and licks over his entrance. 

Oikawa squirms at the pressure of Suga’s tongue. His breathing quickens and his hips quiver, surrendering to the man behind him. Straining against the binds, his hands clench into fists and a series of moans escape past his lips. Suga is relentless, licking and sucking, and Oikawa breaks quickly.

“Hnngghh... Fuck...  _ Please, Koushi _ !” 

Suga pulls away, making Oikawa whimper in a mixture of relief and longing. Iwaizumi watches as Suga crawls around to whisper something into Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa’s eyes widen and his lips move in what Iwaizumi can only assume to be a curse; he wonders what Suga told the brunette, though he suspects he will find out soon.

The way Suga’s eyes flicker with mischief as he returns behind Oikawa causes Iwaizumi’s stomach to jolt, and he finds his hand reaching for his hardening cock. Suga raises an eyebrow at Iwaizumi through the camera, awaiting further instructions. Iwaizumi bites down on his lip and takes a deep breath. They had only just begun.

“Okay, now”—Suga gives a knowing look to the camera, reminding Iwaizumi what he forgot—“Hajime says to work him open until he can take three fingers.”

Oikawa moans hearing Iwaizumi’s command and impatiently pushes his hips closer to Suga, begging to be fucked open by Suga’s fingers. At the click of the bottle opening, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi groan with anticipation of Suga’s next move.

With lubed up fingers, Suga teases around Oikawa’s hole, and the man bound before him can’t help but let out wanton noises into the room. Oikawa is begging, moaning in that way that usually helps him get his way with Iwaizumi, but Suga is the one truly calling the shots—regardless of the name of the game.

“ _ Please _ ,” Oikawa pleas. “I  _ need _ more.”

Suga slowly pushes a finger in to the knuckle. Oikawa lets out a guttural noise muffled by the sheets and leans into the touch. When Oikawa’s body relaxes, Suga starts to move his finger, thrusting it in and out. It isn’t too long before he adds the second finger. 

“Aahhh,” Oikawa screams out as Suga’s fingers press against his prostate. “ _ Hajime—— _ “

At the sound of his own name, Iwaizumi feels his erection twitch under his hand, precum dripping from the tip. He had wanted to wait longer before touching himself, but he can’t help it with Oikawa crying out  _ his _ name as Suga stretches the setter open with his fingers. Iwaizumi moves his hand with every utterance of his name.

When Suga presses the third finger in, Oikawa is shaking. No longer able to form words, he groans and moves his hips back to take in more of Suga’s fingers. Iwaizumi’s name is reduced to a series of “ _ Haaa _ ... Haji...”

Suga works his three fingers in Oikawa, twisting and stretching. 

“Hajime says to replace your fingers with the vibrator.” Iwaizumi’s voice is labored as he tries to speak clearly, but he is distracted by the scene in front of him and the sounds Oikawa is making.

Suga does as he is told. He removes his fingers, curling them as he does to pull a moan from Oikawa that turns into a whimper. 

Oikawa hears another click, but he is too dazed to look back and see what Suga is doing. Since he hadn’t heard Iwaizumi over his own sounds, he waits in anticipation, feeling empty and aching to be full again. He feels the tip of something dragged up and down his ass, teasing him. 

“Please- _ aaahhh _ -“ 

Oikawa cries out as Suga pushes the vibrator in without warning, and Suga turns to the camera. He gives Iwaizumi a taunting look, daring him to give it a try—to turn it on.

If Iwaizumi thought it had been difficult to not release at the sound of Oikawa screaming his name, the way his voice catches in his throat when Iwaizumi turns the vibrator on via the app is worse. He grips the base of his cock to keep from coming.

Suga pulls at Oikawa’s bound hands, sitting him up on the bed. Because Oikawa is taller than him, he has to get on his knees to have access to Oikawa’s neck. Though not prompted by Iwaizumi, Suga begins to drag his tongue and suck on the sensitive spots of the other’s neck.

His hand moves around to wrap around Oikawa’s hard, throbbing shaft, but he doesn’t give Oikawa what he really wants. Instead, Suga presses his own body flush against Oikawa, feeling the low vibrations from the toy in the other’s ass.

At the sensation of Suga’s own hard erection dragging along his skin, Oikawa’s head falls back to rest on the other’s shoulder, and his body writhes. Oikawa wonders if Iwaizumi will have Suga fuck him. It isn’t something they had done before, but Oikawa can’t help but think about the ashen-haired man ramming into him from behind. 

“Hajime says stop.”

Suga removes his hands and mouth from Oikawa, who is still leaning back against him. He turns to look at Iwaizumi through the screen.

“Hajime says to finger yourself, Koushi.” Hearing his given name sends chills down Suga’s spine. 

When Suga starts to move, Oikawa falls back a little before being caught. He is unable to hold his own weight, being toyed with by Iwaizumi as he turns on and off the vibrator from the other side of the world. Suga helps him move to the back of the bed, allowing him to use the headboard for support. 

Iwaizumi turns the vibrator up, and Oikawa whimpers, throwing his head back. Though lost in the sensation, he is very aware that his throbbing cock has barely been touched as he keeps his orgasm at bay. 

Soft fabric rubs against his groin as Suga falls back into Oikawa’s chest. He has situated himself between Oikawa’s legs, and he is groaning and pressing into Oikawa, his body shuddering. Oikawa gets enough strength to peer down at Suga.

After moving Oikawa, Suga grabbed the bottle of lube and settled between Oikawa’s legs. Now he is drawing circles with his fingers around his hole, teasing himself. A moan escapes into the air as his head falls back into Oikawa’s chest and he pushes a finger in knuckle-deep.

The moan goes right to Iwaizumi’s cock and he grips the base again to keep himself from finishing. He watches Suga finger himself before adding more lube and a second finger. Suga begins to scissor and stretch his own fingers in his ass.

Oikawa behind him is drooling. He tries to keep focus on the man leaning against his chest as the vibrator continues to abuse his own ass. With every noise Suga makes, Oikawa’s erection twitches against the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt. Everything is almost too much, and Oikawa finds himself falling forward to nuzzle his face in Suga’s silvery locks.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi says, but the man doesn’t seem to hear him. 

Iwaizumi turns off the vibrator.

Oikawa looks up and lets out a low guttural whine when the sensation stops. His body is relieved to have a moment of reprieve, but it is also craving more.

“Tooru,” Hajime says again; this time, Oikawa looks up. “Hajime says to kiss Koushi anywhere except for his lips.”

Suga has now three fingers in his ass, his head tilted to the side, the oversized shirt falling off his shoulder, exposing the skin to Oikawa. It takes a little work since he doesn’t have use of his hands, but eventually Oikawa shifts Suga on his chest to give his mouth access to the other’s skin.

Oikawa leans forward and kisses a line from Suga’s neck to his shoulder. They’re chaste kisses, soft and loving. On a normal day, Iwaizumi might enjoy watching Oikawa be gentle with Suga, but it wasn’t a normal day. Soft is not what Iwaizumi was after with his instructions.

Iwaizumi lets Oikawa know he isn’t pleased by turning the toy all the way up before shutting it off a second later. The vibrations cause Oikawa to pause, a breath catching in his throat as he groans and looks toward the laptop screen.

“Hajime says you need to make him scream.”

Oikawa does as commanded. He moves his mouth back to Suga’s skin, this time sucking and biting, leaving marks in his wake. 

Suga is loving it, he is mewling as he finger fucks himself open and Oikawa ravishes his neck. 

Oikawa bites down near the nape just as Iwaizumi turns the vibrator back on. He clenches his jaw tighter around Suga’s skin, piercing the skin slightly; his bite is accompanied by a moan coming from deep in his throat. Suga doesn’t seem to mind, rather he revels in the slight pain. 

“Fuck me—— Hnnngghhhh Hajime!” Suga screams. 

Oikawa is surprised when his own cock twitches when Suga yells out Iwaizumi’s name, who has all but frozen on the screen, his low deep breaths coming through to crappy laptop speakers. As Iwaizumi attempts to compose himself, Oikawa continues abusing Suga’s skin with his mouth.

“Koushi.” Suga and Oikawa freeze, looking at the screen. They are all painfully hard.

“Hajime says to ride Tooru until you both cum.” His voice is almost a growl, and Oikawa can tell he is holding back. Iwaizumi needs to cum, but he doesn’t want to until his boyfriends do.

Suga removes his own fingers and slips out from under Oikawa’s mouth. In a smooth motion, he grabs the condom and lube and then picks up the laptop to set it on the nightstand—once again giving Iwaizumi a clear view of both his boyfriends.

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi watch in silence as Suga rips open the wrapper and slides the condom around Oikawa’s cock. He straddles Oikawa, taking the other’s cock in his hand and aligning himself above. Suga looks at Iwaizumi through the camera, signaling a plan without words.

When Suga drops himself onto Oikawa’s cock, Iwaizumi turns the vibrator back on. The dual sensations send Oikawa gasping, and Suga tugs on the ropes to pull Oikawa into a kiss. It is messy and wet; their tongues intertwine with fervor and their breaths pass moans back and forth.

Iwaizumi lets out a growl, stroking his erection in the same rhythm in which Suga rides Oikawa. 

“Hajime says, touch yourself.” 

Suga reaches a hand between his and Oikawa’s bodies and starts with slow strokes. He sighs into Oikawa’s mouth as he rises up, before slamming back down. Oikawa gasps and throws his head back, and Suga works marks into his neck, continuing his steady pace on top of Oikawa and jerking himself off.

The room fills with gasps and moans of Oikawa and Suga. Iwaizumi can be heard through the laptop speakers as well, his steady deep breaths and groans as he touches himself. He imagines it is Suga’s hand around his cock instead of his own, pretends the sweat of his own body is mixing with theirs.

Suga is the first to come, spilling all over Oikawa’s chest. As Suga convulses around Oikawa, Iwaizumi knocks the vibrator up a few notches. The two together send Oikawa over the edge. His orgasm is blinding as white dances across his vision. He can barely make a sound; his moan comes out as a half whimper and half scream. 

It’s a broken noise that goes straight to Iwaizumi’s erection.

“ _ Hajime. _ ” Suga's voice is smooth like satin as he moans Iwaizumi’s name, Oikawa still twitching below him.

“Shit—— Fuck, I’m gonna cu-“ Iwaizumi doesn’t finish the word before he is spilling over his own hand, trying to contain the mess.

Oikawa is still moaning, the vibrator abusing his ass with over sensitivity. Iwaizumi turns it off, and there is a sigh of relief when Oikawa falls forward and collapses into Suga’s chest. They are silent for a few minutes, coming down from the intensity of the moment before. 

Suga is the first to move. He carefully leans Oikawa back in order to remove himself from around the other. Then, he carefully removes the condom and tosses it to the bin next to the bed. 

He delicately unties Oikawa, who hums as his arms are finally released from the bonds and able to move again. Suga gently rubs circles up and down Oikawa’s arms, relaxing the muscles in hopes the other won’t be as sore tomorrow. Oikawa doesn’t really talk, just murmurs.

On the screen, Iwaizumi reaches for the first available towel near his bed and wipes himself clean. He settles into his bed, intently watching Suga as he removes the vibrator from Oikawa’s ass and works to take care of him.

“You want to join us for a bath?” Suga asks, and Iwaizumi quickly agrees. 

Suga leaves Oikawa on the bed, knowing he will need to recover some strength before he will be able to make the walk to the bath. Bringing the laptop with him, Suga walks down the hallway to the bathroom. He places the device onto a stool next to the tub before he turns on the water and pulls bath salts and soap from the cabinet. 

“Koushi, that was...” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how to describe what had just happened. Hot, sexy, kinky... All of the above. It had been more than he had ever thought possible for the three of them, given their situation with Iwaizumi all the way in California. 

“That was definitely the best and hottest long distance video-chat sex I’ve ever had.”

Suga tests the temperature of the water with his hand, and determining it to be a little warm, he adjusts the water slightly toward cold.

“Well it’s not hard to beat what you and Tooru were doing before,” Suga says and smirks at the camera. “We both know your sex life was pretty vanilla before I entered this relationship.”

“If only you had been in our relationship from the beginning.” They both laugh.

Suga turns off the water and excuses himself to get Oikawa. It takes Suga a couple minutes before he returns with Oikawa wrapped around him. He helps Oikawa in and then slides into the water behind him.

Oikawa is pretty out of it at first, humming as his boyfriends tease each other and him. Suga has his fingers laced in Oikawa’s hair, lathering the strands with shampoo before helping rinse the suds into the water.

Video calls were no way a replacement for Iwaizumi being there, but it was what the three of them were used to, and they made it work. They found a way to include him in the small moments—like taking a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, thanks for reading if you made it this far. if you follow me on [das twitter](https://twitter.com/mimimortis), you already know how unhinged I was about these three getting together around November 11th (so basically a month ago), a week later I started writing this.
> 
> Now here we are, at the end of this fic feeling the heat of iwaoisuga ✌️✨


End file.
